


Between Hoping and Hurting

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny was only stopping by Coco's house for a quick visit. Of course, nothing could ever be that simple.</p>
<p>(A six hour tumblr fic exchange challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Hoping and Hurting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blushingninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/gifts).



> I wrote this for the prompt "I didn't intend to kiss you," with six hours to completely write and edit it. I think it turned out pretty well.

“Your house is gross,” Sunny announced as he swanned through the front door, not bothering to knock or otherwise wait for permission. In fact, Sunny wasn't even sure if Coco was there at all, his usual approach of using his sensors to find out not exactly useful when it came to the poison user. It was pure habit by now to keep his hair to himself when it came to Coco, and it wasn't a habit that Sunny wanted to break.

“Good afternoon, Sunny,” Coco said pleasantly as he walked into the entry, letting the insult roll off his back. “What brings you here?”

Sunny didn't answer right away, too busy frowning at Coco's taste in décor to worry about much else. Coco knew better than to be offended, considering that Sunny had actually come inside: if he _really_ had a problem, then there was no way that he would have bothered making the effort to seek out Coco's isolated property.

“Well, I just finished a job nearby and I _was_ passing through on my way to Life, but I can't leave you in this state.” Screwing his nose up at the basic furniture, Sunny tossed his loose hair and levelled a stern look at Coco. “A King shouldn't live like this.”

“Do you think I should get a house like Toriko's?” Coco asked, keeping a straight face even as he waited for Sunny to predictably recoil in horror.

“Do you want _ants_?” Sunny shrieked, thinking about the gigantic, gross insects that a candy house would surely attract. “Because, Coco, that's how you get _ants._ ”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Coco said lightly, the hint of a smile on his face. Opening his mouth to say something else, he froze when the back of his neck prickled, his instincts telling him that something was approaching Gourmet Fortune. The look on Sunny's face told Coco that he felt it too, and he beckoned for Sunny to follow him.

“This shouldn't take long, but there are a few shops in Gourmet Fortune that you can look through if you'd like.”

Sunny looked smug as they both stepped outside, Kiss and Quinn sitting lazily in the sun. Quinn's long body was coiled around the rock formation that held Coco's house, and both she and Kiss looked up as their humans approached.

“If you just finished a job, we can both take Kiss and let Quinn rest here,” Coco suggested, stroking a hand down the side of Kiss' neck. “Only if she agrees, of course.”

Flicking her tongue out, Quinn lowered her head back to the ground, obviously not interested in accompanying them to Gourmet Fortune. Sunny smiled and walked over to his partner, placing his hand on her scales. “You just rest, my darling.”

Quinn flicked her tongue once more as Sunny made his way over to Kiss, taking his place next to Coco atop the gigantic bird. “Can you tell what's heading towards the town?”

“Nothing too dangerous, but anything is enough to panic the residents,” Coco answered as Kiss took flight, Coco's house and Quinn quickly being left behind.

“I don't know why you bother,” Sunny said dismissively, although Coco knew that it was a front. There was no way that Sunny would let a town be overrun by monsters, regardless of how beneath him he might consider the task to be. Sunny was more than a beautiful face and a strong body, and it was that 'more' which fed Coco's admiration for his fellow King.

Well, _he_ called it admiration. Having chosen a solitary life, he wasn't exactly willing to look into his feelings any further; besides, Sunny's dislike of touching him and his poison was well established. There was no use in dwelling on something that he didn't need fortune telling to know wouldn't happen.

Kiss seemed to sense Coco's unease and he cawed loudly, jolting Coco from his thoughts to see Sunny watching him carefully.

“I never know what you're thinking,” Sunny muttered, turning away to watch as Kiss started to descend just near the town. “But whatever it was, that face wasn't beautiful.”

Laughing gently to cover how off-balance he suddenly felt, Coco jumped from Kiss' back and heard Sunny land just behind him. Thanking his partner, Coco watched him take flight again, presumably going back to join Quinn until he was needed again.

“The monster should be on the outskirts of the town,” Coco said as they took off in the direction of the presence that they could both feel. “They mostly leave when they are close enough to sense the danger of my poisons, but sometimes they do put up a fight.”

Sunny screwed up his nose again. “And to think, I was supposed to be in Life by now.”

“You can leave if you would like, I won't keep you,” Coco said, keeping his eyes straight forward and away from the man walking beside him. He wasn't about to admit how long it had been since he'd seen anyone he considered to be a friend, but with Toriko otherwise occupied there were very few people who would bother to seek him out, and he _did_ still feel loneliness sometimes.

“Well, I'm here now, so I might as well stay for a while,” Sunny sighed. “You owe me dinner, though.”

“Of course,” Coco replied softly, warmth blooming in his chest. Although Kiss was the best partner he could hope for, it would be nice to share a meal with another human for a change, especially if that human happened to be Sunny. The man reacted so _radiantly_ to meals he enjoyed that it was a joy to watch, and Coco wasn't going to say no to that.

Passing around a building, both men came to a halt when they saw a creature standing in the distance, frustrated anger practically rolling off it as it paced fruitlessly between poison-covered buildings. The presence of two Heavenly Kings quickly caught its attention and the creature turned towards them, letting out a deafening roar.

“I hate marrow dragons,” Sunny said as he glimpsed the numerous marrow-heavy bone horns on the beast's head and back. “You deal with this, Coco.”

Spying a nearby streetlight, Sunny leant back against the pole to watch as Coco shook his head in mock disbelief, a smile on his face even as he released enough poison to completely cover his body. The marrow dragon took a step towards him before freezing in place, the distance between them not enough to diminish the warning signs of Coco's poison.

Both Sunny and Coco watched as the creature quickly turned tail and ran, letting out a pained roar as it brushed against a protected building in its haste. The unnatural colour disappeared from Coco's skin as he returned himself to a safer state, a little disappointed that it had only been a capture level 30 or so. He was beginning to feel the need for a good fight rolling in his bones, even if the urge was rare.

“Disappointing,” Sunny declared as he walked back over to Coco, “But at least now there's plenty of time to redecorate that hovel you call a house.”

Coco didn't bother to reply, simply turning back towards the town. As they walked through the streets, windows and doors opened and people poured back out, filling the town with the life that Coco was so determined to protect. As always, it didn't take long before he and Sunny were surrounded by a crowd of women, most of whom were smart enough to keep from actually touching him.

Sunny looked utterly put out about the fact that none of them were paying him any attention even as they crowded around him, everyone too busy trying to get to Coco to notice the other King in their midst. The pout on his face was nothing short of spectacular, and it distracted Coco for long enough that he didn't notice one particular young woman, a visitor to the town whom Coco had never seen before, reaching out to grab his uncovered hand.

He saw her intentions at the very last moment and began to jerk back, realising too late that in attempting to keep her from accidental poisoning, he was likely to accidentally connect with the people gathered behind him. A split second felt like an endlessly long time as he tried to avoid touching any of the unprotected townspeople, but he couldn't see a way out; that was, until a large amount of strong hair wrapped around his waist and the girl's hand froze in mid-air.

“Ah, ah,” Sunny admonished, easily keeping Coco upright and away from those behind him as more hair kept the woman's hand away from Coco's. “Did no one teach you not to touch things that aren't yours?”

If Sunny realised the implication of what he had said, Coco couldn't see it on his face. The crowd around them were staring, and Sunny used his hair to gently move people aside to give them a free path. Letting go of the young woman's wrist, Sunny pulled Coco away from the gathered people, Coco not putting up any resistance and just trying to keep up with him.

Being so close to Sunny felt like every inch of his body was being worshipped by lips and tongue, and Coco had to wonder if this was what everyone felt like when faced with Sunny's sensors. It had been a very long time since he had been felt up by Sunny's hair, not since his skin had apparently started to taste like poison, and the sensations seemed far more intimate than he remembered.

Coco could feel himself getting hard, the feeling of such an all-encompassing touch too much for his body after literal years of self-imposed solitude. It was shameful and embarrassing, and there was no way that he wanted Sunny to know.

“I can walk on my own,” Coco said reluctantly, trying not to feel too hurt when Sunny predictably released him in a split second and pulled a disgusted face.

“You taste _terrible_ ,” Sunny spat. He obviously saw the question on Coco's face, and he sighed heavily. “You were clearly panicking. You would never forgive yourself if you hurt those stupid people.”

“You haven't touched me in years.” Coco couldn't look at Sunny as he said it, eyes looking out for Kiss instead. “I'd forgotten what it feels like to be close to you.”

There were a few moments of silence as they continued walking, all thoughts of shopping forgotten as they left the town behind. Sunny was the first to break the silence, running a hand through his hair. “What _does_ it feel like for you? I know it's different for everybody, depending on their feelings and my intentions. That oaf Toriko calls it creepy, but he's never appreciated the finer things.”

“It was,” Coco started, hesitating. “It was intimate. I haven't let _anyone_ touch me in a long time.”

Sunny's steps faltered, Coco turning towards him to see what was happening.

“Not even like…?” Sunny asked, making a crude hand gesture that made Coco feel warmth creeping up his neck.

“No,” Coco admitted, not willing to feel shame in his decision to remain celibate. “It's too dangerous. There aren't many people who can withstand my poison if I lose control.”

“I could,” Sunny boasted, and there was a tense moment as the two Kings just looked at each other. Sunny seemed shocked that he'd said such a thing, and Coco was trying not to desperately ask if he should consider that an offer.

Kiss picked that exact moment to touch down in front of them, Coco hastily turning away from Sunny and running his hand across Kiss' body. The tension was nearly suffocating as they flew back to Coco's house in silence, Quinn rising up to greet them before Kiss could land.

“I should go,” Sunny said as soon as his feet were back on firm ground, scratching Quinn's underbelly affectionately. “I've imposed on you for long enough.”

Coco's instincts, well-honed from years of fortune telling, were screaming at him that he couldn't let Sunny leave. Not while this uncertain, unknown tension was coiling around them; their friendship wouldn't recover, that much was for sure. The last thing Coco wanted was to lose one of the few friends he had.

“Wait,” he called out, making Sunny pause before he could climb onto Quinn. “I...I owe you dinner, do I not?”

Sunny's smile was strained, his shoulders tense even as he tried to look like he wasn't bothered. “It can wait.”

“ _Sunny_.” It sounded urgent enough that Sunny's hand fell away from Quinn, his eyes widening a little at Coco's tone. “You said that the feeling of your hair changes depending on your intention.”

“Well, _obviously_ it feels different whether I want to protect or to harm,” Sunny offered, his shoulders still far too stiff.

“It felt like you were kissing me.” The admission was quiet but Sunny heard it anyway, his cheeks starting to flame red and his hair shifting restlessly around his body.

“Well I didn't _intend_ to kiss you,” Sunny snapped, looking away and making it obvious that he was lying. “Why would I want to, you _gross_ poison man?”

Even if he could tell that Sunny wasn't exactly being truthful, the insult was the straw that broke the camel's back and Coco had to resist the urge to flinch back as hurt flooded his chest. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, and one moment of what _felt_ like affection from Sunny shouldn't have been enough to shake his resolve about not chasing his feelings.

But it had been, and Coco was done. He'd never wanted to become a literal biohazard, but he had to live with the consequences and if that meant never having what he wanted, then he was just going to have to accept that.

Turning away from Sunny, he hoped that the other man hadn't seen the hurt on his face; judging from the way that Sunny's hair coiled around his shoulders, he knew that he'd failed.

“You don't have to touch me if I'm so distasteful to you,” Coco muttered, putting his hurt behind a neutral expression as he slowly looked back at the other man. “There's no need to put yourself out on my account.”

Sunny sighed loudly, and the gentle caresses of his hair became a pull. Coco could easily have resisted, but he was worn out and he let Sunny tug him closer until strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was held against a broad chest.

“Stop worrying about everyone else and take what _you_ want for once,” Sunny admonished him. “My hair will only feel like a kiss if you're willing to welcome it.”

“But you think I'm disgusting.”

“I think you _taste_ disgusting,” Sunny corrected, his arms tightening a little. “But you can't hurt me unless you actively try, and I've certainly tasted worse things than a little bit of poison.”

“But-”

“Did you _really_ think I just happened to stop by for no reason? Quinn isn't restricted by normal travel routes, and passing through Gourmet Fortune isn't the quickest way to Life.” Pushing Coco back until he was at arm's length, Sunny frowned at him. “This is ridiculous.”

Although there was no chance that Sunny could ever be considered short, he had to push up onto his toes to press his lips against Coco's, one hand curling around the back of the other man's neck. Although Coco's blood had returned to other parts of his body during their tension-filled flight, it rushed back to his cock as Sunny's tongue pressed into his mouth, and he moaned.

After so long, to have _Sunny_ of all people kissing him felt like a dream, and Coco's hands grabbed Sunny's hips and pulled their bodies together. A flurry of sound from just behind Sunny had Coco opening eyes he didn't know he'd closed, watching as Kiss and Quinn disappeared from the rock pillar and into the valley below. He didn't particularly blame them, not when Sunny's thigh was pressing between his own to rub against his cock.

“Do you want this?” Sunny asked once they pulled back for air, his hand still gripping the back of Coco's neck. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Unable to stop his hips from grinding into Sunny's thigh, Coco shook his head as he tried to catch enough breath to speak. “I've wanted you for too long.”

“You're not the only one,” Sunny admitted, his hair wrapping around Coco's body and lifting him in the air. “Your poison tastes bad, yes, but I knew if I touched you I wouldn't be able to stop.”

“We're idiots,” Coco sighed as he was pushed backwards, his feet only touching the ground again when his back gently hit the wall of his house. Sunny was there in a second, crowding him against the wall even though he was shorter than Coco, his hair stroking every inch of Coco's body and making him shiver.

Soft lips were back on Coco's own in an instant and Coco thrust his hips forward, feeling Sunny's hard cock rubbing against his own.

“Touch me,” Coco asked, years of pent-up denial making him shameless in what he wanted. They were still pressed against the outside of his house, the sun shining down on them and the wind blowing past, but there was no one for miles and Coco didn't want to wait. Pulling at the wrapping around Sunny's waist, he loosened it enough to push his hand underneath Sunny's pants, fingers shaking as he closed them around Sunny's dick.

Sunny's groan was light and almost musical as both of his hands shoved Coco's pants down, exposing him to the air so that Sunny's hand could easily start stroking him. Years of obsessively looking after his skin had left Sunny with beautifully soft hands, a welcome change from Coco's own calloused palm.

Their rhythm was almost perfectly in-sync as they began to jerk each other off, Sunny diving back in for another kiss until all they could do was pant against each other's lips. The pleasure running through Coco's body made him shiver and shake as he slumped back against the wall, every noise that Sunny let out encouraging him to stroke the other man's cock even faster.

If Sunny was beautiful normally, Coco couldn't find the words to describe how he looked with his head thrown back in pleasure, skin practically glowing as he rocked his hips into Coco's hand. His hair was caressing Coco's body and upping the pleasure that Sunny's hand was already giving him, and it had been too long for Coco to last much longer.

When Sunny's hair coiled around his cock, feeling like a tongue licking him right alongside the hand already jerking him off, Coco clutched at Sunny's shirt with the hand that wasn't on Sunny's cock and moaned loudly.

“I'm going to come,” he panted, hips jerking wildly into Sunny's hand. “It's too good…”

“Show me, beautiful,” Sunny purred, and the pet name had Coco coming harder than he could remember having done with just himself. Sunny caught Coco's come in his hand before it could stain his clothes, and he lifted his hand to his mouth before Coco could warn him about the possibility of poison in his bodily fluids.

“Gross,” Sunny declared after a tentative taste, but it didn't carry the derision of his usual declarations. Still, he wiped his hand on the wall beside Coco's boneless body, using his now-clean hand to shove his own pants down properly.

Coco could barely coordinate himself for long enough to keep stroking Sunny, pleasure making him weak, but he forced himself to keep going as he unclenched his hand from Sunny's shirt and started running his fingers through Sunny's hair instead. The sensitivity of his hair pulled a gasp from Sunny, and the sound had Coco shivering and redoubling his efforts.

Sunny was gorgeous as he began to fall apart under Coco's hands, his hands hitting the wall on either side of Coco as his hips rolled faster and faster. A stuttering moan was ripped from his throat as he came into Coco's hand, Coco continuing the stroke him through his orgasm until Sunny was gasping for breath and his knees were weak.

Coco let Sunny slump against him as he lifted his own hand to his mouth, the taste of Sunny's come surprisingly okay as he cleaned it off his fingers. Sunny's breath was damp against his throat, and Coco lightly stroked the top of his head with his clean hand.

“Are you okay?” Coco asked, reluctantly letting Sunny go as the man stood back upright.

“I feel great,” Sunny admitted, a slightly dazed smile on his face. “Is that dinner offer still available?”

“Yes,” Coco said immediately, revelling in the aftermath of his orgasm and the feeling of having Sunny so close to him. “Yes, for you, it always is.”

Sunny smiled at him, so brightly beautiful that all Coco could think was that his name was the most appropriate one possible. It filled him with warmth from the inside out, and for the first time in a long while, Coco felt _human_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr.](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
